movieshubfandomcom-20200215-history
From the Community
February 2015 NEW Insurgent Stills From Asnow89 on divergent.wikia.com Wahoo, we have some awesome new Insurgent film stills that were JUST released today. Check them out and enjoy! ---- New York City Landscape From Shabook on marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com New York City is the most recurring and important location in the whole Marvel Cinematic Universe, just like it has been traditionally portrayed in the Marvel Comics. As such, many screenshots of the city's landscape have been released in different movies and TV series. ---- January 2015 Insurgent's Third Trailer Revealed From Gcheung28 on divergent.wikia.com. I definitely love the cool shots and effects of a simulation that we're seeing, but it's a little too CGI for me! I want more real life fighting (and maybe some Fourtris while we're at it), and more shots of people like Uriah and Marlene who we've been waiting for what seems like forever to see. ---- If you could be a dragon from the How To Train Your Dragon, which would you choose? From Aang13 on howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com. If you could be a dragon species from the How To Train Your Dragon movies, books, tv series and games what would you be? Bewilderbeast? Night Fury? ---- Guess Which Disney Princess Emma Watson is About to Play From Alex2424121 on disney.wikia.com. Fashion icon and actress Emma Watson just got cast as — drumroll please — Belle! She’ll be playing the bookish beauty in an upcoming live-action interpretation of Beauty and the Beast. ---- Biblical Movies From Superdadsuper on bible.wikia.com. Today I am introducing a brand new series of blogs which covers biblical-history movies and tv series and their accuracy. We hope to cover the movies released in 2014 and also plan to cover the movies and series planned for 2015. ---- Godzilla (2014) Review From StarWizardWars on movies.wikia.com. The movie was awesome, Gareth Edwards did a great job at honouring the spirit of the Godzilla franchise and Godzilla looked stunningly awesome. The visual effects were Oscar-worthy and looked really realistic and awesome. ---- REVIEW of Captain America: The Winter Soldier From StarWizardWars on movies.wikia.com. I really enjoyed this film when I first saw it in the cinemas and I still do now. The film was fantastic, and I'm really looking forward to Captain America: Civil Wars in 2016. ---- Official Jose Fifty Shades Picture – Victor Rasuk From Big_Brother_99 on fiftyshadesofgrey.wikia.com. The Dominican actor has starred in Lords of the Dogtown, Haven, and How to Make it in America and knows how to dress; the man looks amazing on the red carpet. If you’re the love rival of Christian Grey and going to star opposite Jamie Dornan in Fifty Shades, you best be able to make your own impression in or out of a suit, yeah? ---- Academy Award for Best Picture since 1927 From Adam4Rizzel on movies.wikia.com. Originally called "Best Production" see the list of winners of the Oscars' Best Picture award since 1927. The year is listed first, followed by the runners-up. ---- Wes Anderson's Recurring Collaborators From Porterfield on wesanderson.wikia.com. Harvey Keitel, Bill Murray, Michael Gambon, Roman Coppola, Edward Norton, Kumar Pallana, Jason Schwartzman, Luke Wilson, Owen Wilson, Angelica Houston, Adrian Brody - all of these people have one thing in common. ---- Vote for Your 87th Oscars Favorites From Gcheung28 on oscars.wikia.com. The 87th Oscar nominations were announced today and now we only have a little over a month until the actual Oscars! We weren't too surprised by the nominations but were sad to see some snubs for Gone Girl and LEGO Movie. Check out the nominations and vote for who YOU think will or should win in each category! ---- Insurgent Featurette Goes Behind the Scenes From Gcheung28 on divergent.wikia.com. Only a few more months until Insurgent is out in theaters and now we have a chance to get an even deeper look at the Divergent sequel by going into a behind the scenes featurett where we get to hear from Shailene Woodley, Theo James, Ansel Elgort, and more as they talk about the film! ---- 87th Oscars Nominations Live Stream Available From Gcheung28 on oscars.wikia.com. The 87th Oscars are almost upon us, and tomorrow we get to see which lucky actor, actress and film gets nominated for a chance at that lovely statue! On Thursday, January 15, 2015 you can watch a live stream of the announcement below! ---- Full 'Fifty Shades of Grey' Soundtrack Tracklist Revealed From Alwaysmore2hear on fiftyshadesofgrey.wikia.com. The full 50 Shades Sountrack playlist has been announced and we couldn't' be more excited! There new tracks from Jessie Ware and Sia, and classics by Frank Sinatra, Annie Lennox and The Rolling Stones. ---- Deadpool Movie Release From Spencerz on marvel.wikia.com. Fox has announced that the long rumored Deadpool movie has finally been given a release date of February 12, 2016, spurred by the overwhelming reaction to the leaked test footage earlier this year. Still no word if Ryan Reynolds will return to play the Merc With a Mouth, or if the movie will be shot with an R-rating in mind. ---- Daniel Craig as Bond From Kiwichris on jamesbond.wikia.com. Is Daniel Craig is the best Bond ever? Coming in of course after Sean and Roger. Agree or disagree? ---- "Love Me Like You Do" from '50 Shades of Grey' From Azending on elliegoulding.wikia.com. "Love Me Like You Do" is a song by English recording artist Ellie Goulding. The track will be included on the upcoming soundtrack of upcoming American erotic/romantic drama film "50 Shades of Grey", directed by Sam Taylor-Johnson and, based on the best-selling novel of the same name by E. L. James. ---- Celebrate The National Day Of Positivity With Encyclopedia Spongbobia From XD1 on spongebob.wikia.com Conquer your case of "the Mondays" now by showing your support of Positivity, and... The National Day of Positivity! Post a pic of yourself smiling or being positive in the comments, and join your fellow Spongbobians in their fight against negativity and negative thinking. ---- Line-Up for Captain Marvel (2018): Who's the Best Woman? From Prismwolf on marvel.wikia.com Marvel released 8 of their upcoming fillm projects for Phase 3. I'm very excited for all 8, but what stands out from the other projects is the Captain Marvel movie set to premier in 2018. Captain Marvel will be portrayed as Carol Danvers meaning this movie will be a female lead....but who will be the lucky actress? ---- December 2014 Jennifer Lawrence breaks into the charts with 'The Hanging Tree' From Alwaysmore2hear on thehungergames.wikia.com We shouldn't be surprised that Jennifer Lawrence can sing (since it seems like she can do anything), but we still stopped breathing when Katniss sang "The Hanging Tree" for the District 13 rebels. The song is now positioned at No. 29 on the charts after calculating midweek sales. Let's see how high the song can go! ---- Harry Potter Music groups.png From Nick_O%27Demus on harrypotter.wikia.com Harry Potter is full of musical magic, check out just a few of these from the Weird Sisters and the Frog Choir to the Hogwarts Orchestra and Hobgoblins. ---- November 2014 Sony's Spider Plans: Aunt May Movie? From Spencerz on marvel.wikia.com Now, as ludicrous as that title sounds, this story has exploded all over the web today. The Sony/Spider-Man rumor mill has reported that Sony may in fact be working on an Aunt May solo film, which would be the 6th film in the Spider-Man franchise that Sony seems to be developing within the next 5 years. ---- The Hunger Games Heads to the Stage From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com The Hunger Games movie franchise is ending soon, but Lionsgate isn't planning on letting fans go! With that said, news has just broke out today that one of the steps in keeping fans interested is...a stage production! No, we are not kidding. The Hunger Games theatrical experience is scheduled to launch in summer 2016 in a brand new purpose-built theater next to Wembley Stadium in London, UK. ---- October 2014 New MARVEL STUDIOS movies announced! From ADour on marvel.wikia.com On Oct. 28, a special event was held by Marvel Studios at El Captain Theater in order to announce some major upcoming Marvel movies. These films include Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Thor: Ragnarok, Captain Marvel, and Avengers: Infinity War Pt. 1 & 2! Read on for more exciting news in the Marvel Cinematic Universe! ---- September 2014 Exclusive Transformers: Age of Extinction Behind the Scenes Clip From Gcheung28 on transformers.wikia.com Craving more Transformers?? No worries, we have an exclusive clip from Age of Extinction AND news about the upcoming DVD release just for you! ---- Deadpool Movie Gets a Release Date! From Spencerz on marvel.wikia.com Fox has announced today that the long rumored Deadpool movie has finally been given a release date. Spurred by the overwhelming reaction to the leaked test footage earlier this year, Deadpool will be hitting American theaters on February 12, 2016. Tim Miller, founder of VFX studio Blur Studio, is set to direct in his feature film debut. ---- Fantasy Face-Off From MarkvA on shadowofmordor.wikia.com It's a showdown in Mordor as two fantasy giants face-off in an epic battle! We've assembled a line-up of some of the most famous fantasy characters and creatures that will be facing off against various characters from Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. Will the mighty Diablo beat the Dark Lord Sauron himself, or will Sauron come out victoriously? You get to decide who would be victorious in a one-on-one battle! ---- How To Train Your Dragon - Trivia From Sieris on howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com 'How much do you know about How To Train Your Dragon? ' Check out this video I found to find out. ---- Good news for all Brave fans From Wolf_91 on disney.wikia.com Very good news, people. This article says Brave has a strong chance at a sequel. ---- RUMOR: Obi-Wan Kenobi Spinoff in the Works From Brandon Rhea on starwarsfans.wikia.com Um, yes please? Rumor has it—at least according to MakingStarWars.Net—that an Obi-Wan Kenobi spinoff film is in the works. According to MSW's source, "the spin-off movies...were initially going to stay away from any Jedi or Sith characters. But I'm hearing now that because of the popularity of Obi-Wan...that an art team is now working with a writer on concepts for an Obi-Wan movie." ---- THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN 3 possible villains? From Beaverboy777 on marvel.wikia.com We have another year until the third movie, but who is going to be in the next one? As far as I know, at LEAST Rhino is confirmed, and I'm assuming the possibilities of either the Vulture, Doc Ock, Green Goblin, Chameleon, or Mysterio. Share your guesses! ---- MARGO was Cast in Paper Towns From Asnow89 on johngreen.wikia.com EXCITING NEWWSSS! We have our Margo Roth Spiegelman. Cara Delevingne was just cast in the movie to star alongside Nat Wolff. We are really excited to see how the rest of the cast fills out! ---- New Maze Runner Character Posters and NY Red Carpet From Gcheung28 on mazerunner.wikia.com Only THREE more days until The Maze Runner premieres in the U.S. and WE CAN'T WAIT!! If you're in the same boat, do what we're doing! Browsing these new character posters, going starry-eyed at the New York red carpet photos, and re-watching all the clips that have been released so far! ---- New Into the Woods Poster Features Meryl Streep From Alex2424121 on disney.wikia.com "Into the Woods" is an upcoming live-action fantasy musical film, directed by Rob Marshall and adapted by James Lapine. Based on the Tony Award–winning eponymous Broadway musical by Lapine and Stephen Sondheim, the film is a fantasy genre crossover centered on a childless couple, who set out to end a curse placed on them by a vengeful witch. Check out the new poster with Meryl Streep! ---- Epic "The Battle of the Five Armies" Banner Debuts From Byzantinefire on lotr.wikia.com "The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies" (originally known as "The Hobbit: There and Back Again") is an upcoming 2014 epic fantasy adventure film and the third and final installment of The Hobbit Film Trilogy. Check out the amazing banner that just debuted! ---- The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 Official Trailer Released From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com CUE HEAVY BREATHING!!! The official trailer for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 has finally been revealed and we're pretty much freaking out! Watch it below now for action, Everlark feels, and a lot of Katniss looking intense. ---- Frozen versus LEGO Movie From Varg2000 on disney.wikia.com Frozen or The Lego Movie? Which movie do you prefer? For one Wikian, there's really no debate: Frozen is really the greatest movie ever made! Vote now! ---- Kung Fu Panda Maps! From Spottedstar on kungfupanda.wikia.com Explore Gongmen city, the Hall of Warriors, and the Training Hall in these community-created interactive maps built with Wikia Maps, our new image mapping tool! ---- August 2014 The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 Character Posters From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com WHOA, thanks to Hypable, we got a peek at the character posters from Lionsgate for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1! These posters are getting revealed on different sites, which is a marketing method the studios had used for Catching Fire, but they all got leaked! Check out the full lineup below. Unfortunately, Katniss, Peeta, and Johanna are missing but maybe they'll show up later? ---- July 2014 New Maze Runner Trailer From Comic-Con From Gcheung28 on mazerunner.wikia.com Literally flailing in our seats at what is happening in this trailer. So much action, so much drama, so much RUNNING! We get a little bit more of the other characters in this trailer along with another look at the Grievers! It seems like there will be a lot more of fighting and action than what was seen in the book AND, in the trailer, we see some of the very first footage of Ben’s banishment! ---- Divergent Deleted Scene: Edward's Attack From Gcheung28 on divergent.wikia.com When we first watched Divergent, there were just a few scenes missing that we caught. Later, fans of the series picked out a whole bunch of other stuff we missed the first time around! Now, the first deleted scene that didn't make it to the movie has been released for the fans! And it's a big one: Edward's attack in the middle of the night. Fair warning, it gets a little gruesome! ---- Submit YOUR Questions for the Star Wars Rebels Cast From Brandon Rhea on starwarsfans.wikia.com Wikia will be interviewing members of the Star Wars Rebels cast at San Diego Comic-Con. Submit YOUR fan questions for the cast! ---- New Teaser Poster For Upcoming "Horns" Film From Gcheung28 on horns.wikia.com Check out the new teaser poster for this upcoming Daniel Radcliffe project! This rock and roll infused dark fantasy explores why bad things happen to good people, and what the loss of true love can do to a man. The widely acclaimed book was on the New York Times best seller list for six weeks, and has become an international bestseller as well. ---- Allegiant Part 1 Film Gets The Maze Runner Writer From Gcheung28 on divergent.wikia.com Insurgent isn't even out yet and we're still having feels from Four: A Divergent Collection, but more movie news has come out! According to The Hollywood Reporter, Allegiant: Part 1 has a writer, and it is the same one that wrote the script for The Maze Runner! ---- June 2014 Mockingjay Part 1 Teaser Trailer Released From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com Hold on because we are simultaneously squealing and crying over this teaser trailer for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1! If you are confused why, check it out now below! The teaser is an address from President Snow, and kudos again to Donald Sutherland for doing such a great job in making us hate his character! ---- Mad Max: Fury Road - First Look: Charlize Theron as Furiosa! From XD1 on madmax.wikia.com Thirty years after the last film, the Mad Max franchise is set to be reborn by none other than its creator, the legendary George Miller. This week's issue of Entertainment Weekly features an exclusive look at the upcoming film, and as a bonus, our first real look at Charlize Theron's character: Imperator Furiosa! ---- Win a Life-Sized Han Solo in Carbonite From Brandon Rhea on starwarsfans.wikia.com Have you ever looked at the giant block of carbonite Han Solo was frozen in and thought "that would look good in my living room?" Well now's your chance to make that happen! ---- Definitive History of TMNT Coming This Fall From Gcheung28 on turtlepedia.wikia.com We're all waiting for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to come out this fall, but more cool stuff is coming! If you're a huge TMNT fan, you can finally get all the information about the history of the franchise THIS FALL! ---- May 2014 Hunger Games Mobile RP Card Game From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com Lionsgate has plans to keep fans satisfied by partnering with game company Kabam to produce some kind of exclusive role playing, card collection mobile game. In addition to a fancy new game, Lionsgate plans a U.S. tour of “The Hunger Games: The Exhibition” for summer 2015! ---- Guardians of the Galaxy Live Q&A From Gcheung28 on marvel.wikia.com. Don’t miss a LIVE Q&A with the cast of MARVEL’S Guardians of the Galaxy including Chris Pratt, Dave Bautista, Karen Gillan, and Director James Gunn and the exclusive world premiere of the trailer on Monday, May 19th at 10:00am PT only on Facebook! ---- New Mockingjay Set Photos! From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com Check out the latest batch of set photos from The Hunger Games: Mockingjay! ---- April 2014 Share Your Star Wars Memories and Win From Brandon Rhea on starwarsfans.wikia.com As a special Star Wars Day contest, five (5) lucky fans will win a free download code for the new iOS app Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace. Disney provided us with the codes, and now you have a chance to win one of them! ---- Harry Potter Wizard Duel From Gcheung28 on harrypotter.wikia.com Welcome to the Harry Potter Wikia's Wizard Duel! Although duels are not commonplace in modern polite society, we decided it was time for some Harry Potter reminiscing! In this special Wizard Duel, we are pitting two people, creatures, or objects against each other in a multitude of categories. ---- SPOTLIGHT: Turtlepedia From Sugilita on turtlepedia.wikia.com Turtlepedia was created by the fans, for the fans, and is dedicated to housing a useful and informative database for all subject matter related to the TMNT universe. Our goal is to collaborate with other fans in order to build a reliable, accurate resource with detailed information about the comics, TV series, video games, and films. ---- CHARACTER OF THE WEEK: Optimus Prime From IAmOptimusPrime on transformers.wikia.com Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. Once, long ago, he was a co-ruler of Cybertron together with his brother, Lord High Protector Megatron, but Megatron grew greedy and attempted to claim the All Spark for himself. ---- Marvel Database Showcase: Captain America 2 From Jamie on marvel.wikia.com How much do you know about the man in Red, White, and Blue? Check out this weeks episode to learn where the Captain came from, and our thoughts on the latest edition to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ---- Category:Home Archive